Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 11
Goodbye, Hope's Peak High School (さよなら希望ヶ峰学園) is the twenty-second episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the eleventh and last episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on September 22nd, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Hope's Peak will recite - its death haiku of Despair - for no hope remains. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 11/Image Gallery' Plot Kyosuke is informed that his overseas development project has been cancelled, causing him to wonder if the Steering Committee is more involved in the despair than he realized. Juzo shows up, reporting to Kyosuke that Junko is innocent. Alone, Juzo punches a wall and vows to kill Junko no matter what. In a deserted room, Junko watches as the brainwashed Reserve Course students start their assault on Hope's Peak. Izuru is there as well, still holding onto Chiaki's hair clip. Izuru notes that Junko seems happy, prompting the True Ultimate Despair to announce The End of Hope's Peak High School. Chisa and her students are back in class. A flower has been placed on top of Chiaki's desk, but no one acknowledges her death. Chisa tells the class she has been honored to act as their teacher, and reads them a speech as the Reserve Course breaks into the main floor to start murdering the other students. After Chisa finishes reading her speech, red lights emerge as she and her class embrace their despair, with the students declaring their plans for the future. Chisa says this is goodbye; from now on, they will be legally declared dead. She pushes a button and blows up the classroom. Junko watches the chaos from a neighboring building with Mukuro and Izuru. The latter asks Junko if she fulfilled his request to erase the students' memories of him. Junko says she did, noting that it was a strange request. Izuru explains that he will also erase his own memories before he sees them again - to him, it would be boring if they knew each other. He tells Junko that if Chiaki's wishes are fulfilled, and her classmates are saved, hope could triumph over despair; Izuru wants to see which outcome will surprise him. Junko maintains that despair is more unpredictable than hope, but Izuru simply walks away. Junko snaps at him for not saying anything to her, so Izuru says they will meet again. Junko agrees, declaring that she has other uses for the former Ultimate Hope. Holed up in the headmaster's office, Kazuo, Kohichi, and Jin reflect on the situation. Class 78th are the only known survivors, and Jin regrets not turning to his daughter when he had the chance. Kohichi gives Jin a drink to calm him down. Outside, Junko feels the Reserve Course has done its job, so she sends them a video that causes them to commit suicide. Kazuo and Kohichi watch in horror as the Reserve Course students begin jumping from buildings and running into fires, laughing all the while. Mukuro asks Junko why she didn't keep them alive to help her. Junko answers that the brainwashed students may think like her, but they are nowhere near the level of being useful to her. She also warns Mukuro that even though she is family, she will kill her if she lets her guard down. With that, the Despair Sisters join their classmates, who are sealing up the school on the Headmaster's orders. Junko sees Makoto with Sayaka, and throws a wrench at him; however, Makoto accidentally dodges it by slipping on a loose sheet of paper at just the right time. Sayaka asks him if he is alright, and Junko also feigns concern. Junko notifies Mukuro that like Nagito, Makoto is also the Ultimate Lucky Student, but notes that his luck is less potent than Nagito's. Mukuro asks Junko if they should kill Makoto, but Junko refuses; if he foils her plans, it could bring about an even greater despair. The former Class 77-B watches the destruction of the building from afar, with Nagito describing it as their "graduation." Kyosuke finds Chisa in the remains of the classroom, and they leave together. Along the way, Chisa drops her notebook, which contains a photo of her "welcome back" party. Kyosuke notices, but Chisa decides to leave the book there, saying it is not important as the photo burns up. The students of Class 77-B begin their descent into despair; Sonia is shown using her power as ruler of the Kingdom of Novoselic to order nuclear strikes on other nations while Fuyuhiko and Peko eliminate officials in a courtroom. Chisa joins Juzo and Kyosuke atop a ruined structure overlooking the chaos and destruction of The Tragedy. Juzo curses himself for not turning in Junko, while Chisa cries they have to do something. She tells Kyosuke that she believes he can bring hope back into the world; when the Super High School Level Student Council President isn't looking, however, she gives a deranged smile as she thinks about bringing Kyosuke into the deepest despair ever. The end of the episode jumps ahead to Hajime meeting the Chiaki AI inside the Neo World Program, while Izuru inwardly muses about whether hope or despair would emerge the victor. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes